


Ausencia

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [28]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Enemies Domestic, Gen, post 8x09
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque todo pareciera en orden en la pista del aeropuerto, Malachi no podía sacudirse la desazón que le corría por dentro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ausencia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladywolvesbayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladywolvesbayne/gifts).



Amenazaba lluvia en la pista del aeropuerto cuando el vehículo se detuvo. Ajeno a la meteorología y a su estado de ánimo, el avión fletado por la embajada israelí les aguardaba tan reluciente que parecía nuevo. Quizá lo fuera.

Malachi aguardó a que Liat descendiese del vehículo abriendo la marcha. La observó subir por la escalerilla, entrar a echar un vistazo y regresar para contemplar inquisitivamente el vehículo desde lo alto. Llegaba el turno de Eli de montarse en la aeronave, Malachi le cubriría la retaguardia.

Cauteloso como de costumbre, escudriñó cuidadosamente su alrededor. Todo parecía en paz. Sin embargo, no lograba desprenderse de la desazón que venía notándose en la boca del estómago desde que el chófer les recogiese en la embajada. Algo no marchaba. Quedaba algo pendiente.

Exacto, faltaba alguien.

Comprendiendo de quién se trataba, sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. No se trataba del malogrado Amit. Aunque él también estuviera ausente, su cuerpo viajaba en la bodega. Malachi imaginaba que Eli querría darle la mala noticia a su viuda en persona, pero se encontraba preparado para hacerse cargo él si su jefe no se sentía bien. Entendería que así fuera, a él también le faltaba la misma persona. La diferencia era que Malachi no comprendía que le doliese la ausencia tantos años después.

Mejor no darle más vueltas, pensó. Ziva había escogido su camino, no debía juzgarla por mucho que su senda la alejase del que había sido su hogar. Suspiró, ascendió los escalones pausadamente y se acomodó en uno de los asientos libres.

—Pasará—dijo Eli como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.  
—Tal vez—replicó sin ganas.

Liat les observaba sin comprender de qué hablaban. Malachi no tenía la menor intención de explicárselo.


End file.
